


12.18 - Scarf

by dontbefancy



Series: Christmas Traditions - Klaine Advent 2014 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbefancy/pseuds/dontbefancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another visit into the ARV verse. If you'll remember in this verse, Finn is very much alive and Burt? Well, Burt is not. This takes place when the new Anderson-Hummel family goes back to Ohio to visit before their first Christmas together in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12.18 - Scarf

"You're finally back! Oh my goodness, Gramma Carole kept saying 'in a few minutes' over and over and I thought maybe you got caught in a snow drift or something, but come out here and see!!" Adrian tugged at Blaine's wrist and then at Kurt's and stopped with a huff. "Why are you still standing here!?"

"Because we've been out for a few hours, Ade. Can't this wait, buddy?" Blaine tossed his gloves on the kitchen table and looked at the cabinet like it was a long lost lover. "Don't you want some hot chocolate?"

"Not _now_!!" Adrian picked up his dad's gloves, handed them back to him and turned toward the back door. "Gramma said he won't be here for long."

So, they followed and then laughed. What might not be there for long was a huge three-tiered snowman standing in a yard with very little leftover snow. At a quick glance, Kurt could see that they even had to steal some of the neighbor's to complete him.

He was grand. He was quite dapper. He was—Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and found the restraint somewhere within himself to mutter and not squawk. "Blaine!"

"Isn't this wonderful! Ade!" Blaine was practically cheering. "Did you do this by yourself?"

Of course he didn't do this by himself, for the love. The thing had to be six feet—

Before blowing his top, Kurt stepped up to the snowman and fiddled with the newsboy cap on its head.

And then he swallowed before trying to speak because… snuggled up around the snowman’s neck, tied in a _damned_ stylish knot—Carole must have helped—rested his [Vivienne Westwood scarf](http://couture.zappos.com/vivienne-westwood-fringed-orb-scarf-green). _The_ Vivienne Westwood scarf that was given to him by—Vivienne Westwood herself.

 _Before_ it was wrapped around a melting snowman probably gaining water like a pre-menstrual sixteen year old girl.

"Ade!" He was squeaking. He could hear it and he couldn’t stop it. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Adrian, sweetie… who helped you build him?"

"Uncle Finn. He put his head on and lifted me up to put… "

Adrian continued his story and Blaine was so enraptured in the gloriousness of this creature built with frozen water from the sky that he did not notice Kurt's internal meltdown. Kurt fingered the fringe on the scarf, plastered on a proud Papa grin and tried speaking one more time. "He's amazing. I'm going to make some hot chocolate."

He still squeaked, dammit.

But he got inside to start the cocoa. As he clicked the backdoor closed, he heard Finn's lumbering steps hit the bottom stair. What followed, Kurt would never speak of again. He ranted and he slammed cabinet doors. He behaved more childishly than the little boy out back who had the day of his life with his new uncle and his new Gramma and Kurt's very treasured scarf.

After everyone enjoyed their hot chocolate and Blaine almost pulled a muscle trying to figure out why the tension in the room was nauseatingly palpable, and why Kurt kept glancing out back at the snowman as if he was waiting for it to come in and join them, Finn disappeared upstairs.

And then he reappeared with a navy scarf, probably purchased as a Christmas present from Sears ten years ago. And Kurt instantly felt like shit.

"Hey, Ade. I was thinking… with that big old orange nose, blue would work better on our snowman than that green one. Whad'ya think?" Finn glanced up at Kurt, mouthed an apology and grabbed Adrian's coat from the hook on the wall. "Let's go see how it works, huh? It was Grandpa Burt's—he loved snowmen."

Adrian lit up at the idea and Kurt took the scarf from Finn, barely able to look him in the eye. "Thank you. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, dude. I just saw it there and—"

"Let me take him out… "

But they all went outside: Carole and Finn, Adrian and Blaine, smiling through the tears as fresh show fell on their snowman, decked out in, not the random newsboy cap Finn had found, but one of Grandpa Burt's trucker hats and of course, the ratty old blue scarf.

And when Kurt and his new family got back to New York before Christmas, Kurt donated his completely unscathed Westwood to the homeless shelter by his office.

It's what Burt Hummel's son would do.


End file.
